


DATING CROWLEY WOULD INCLUDE

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, crowley deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: from my tumblr (greyravenvixen)





	DATING CROWLEY WOULD INCLUDE

Crowley treating you like a queen.  
Protecting you.  
Finding it annoying when you hang out with moose and squirrel.  
Calling you baby girl.  
Kinky sex.  
Phone sex.  
Oral sex.  
Romantic gestures.  
Taking you to fancy restaurants.  
Gifts.  
Passionate kisses.  
Sticking up for Crowley.  
More sex.  
Being partners in crime.  
Disagreeing.  
Make up sex.


End file.
